Challenge
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Crypto starts to get bored of killing humans. How will he solve this problem? Read and review!


Note: This takes place in between Destroy All Humans 1 and 2.

It was almost midnight, and the moon could be seen shining down on earth. It was full, and if you looked up at it, you would think it was completely spherical. It was surrounded by a fleet of stars, equally as bright. They rest of the sky was pitch black, but that didn't concern a certain furon alien. Standing on top of a random building, was Cryptosporidium, just looking at the sky. He was in Rockwell, a place he had visited in the past. It wasn't his favorite place, but it was nice to cause trouble for the humans there. However, Crypto wasn't there for that reason, it was actually the opposite. For once in his life he didn't feel like destroy humans and their property, it was weird. He started to remember how Pox reacted to it.

Flashback…

Crypto stood in the Mother ship waiting. Pox had told him that he had a new weapon for him to try out, and then he left to go get it. Crypto wondered why Pox didn't just bring it with him when he told him about it.

Finally, the automatic door opened and Orthopox 13 came out. "Here it is Crypto, your new weapon."

Crypto stared at the weapon in Pox's hands. It looked just like the Zap-O-Matic. "Don't I already have that one?"

Pox looked at the weapon, then at Crypto. "No, you don't."

"Yes I do, it was my first weapon remember?! The Zap-O-Matic!" Crypto then pulled out his weapon. "See?! They're exactly the same!"

Orthopox slowly shook his head. "Crypto, you haven't been doing your research have you? If you observe the exterior of this weapon you will clearly see that-"

"I do my research just fine, it's you that has a problem!"

"Me? That's not possible!"

"Well someone does and it sure as hell isn't me!!"

Pox just stared at Crypto for a while. "Crypto, is something on your mind?"

"Hell yes something's on my mind! It's all this killing stuff; it gets boring after a while."

Pox gasped and dropped his weapon on the floor. "Crypto I thought you loved terrorizing the humans."

Crypto walked over to the window where earth could be seen, along with the moon. "Have you ever thought that there may be more to life then just making another species suffer?"

"Well… yes, but not for your life. You live only to destroy." Pox floated over to Crypto's side.

"You know just because that's was I was cloned to do doesn't mean I have to." Crypto turned and started heading toward the hangar.

"Where are you going Crypto?"

"Earth." He stopped. "I'm taking a break from all of this DNA stuff, and if you have a problem with it you can find yourself a new furon."

Pox tried to follow him and protest, but before he could Crypto was in the hangar getting in his saucer. "Crypto wait!" He yelled before the saucer ascended into the air, and then quickly dashed out of the hangar. Pox stared at the now empty hanger. "Oh I have a bad feeling about this."

End of flashback.

After that, Crypto came to Rockwell to think. His saucer was landed behind him, cloaked. Crypto started to wish he didn't just leave like that. Pox was probably worried, not about him but about losing the only person who was willing to work for him at the moment. He didn't have to worry; Crypto could take on the humans with his eyes closed. Most of them didn't even fight back. It was actually so easy to kill them that it got to the point where all he had to do was go and zap a crowd of humans. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion behind him. He turned around and saw fire in the distance, and he could hear the sound of gunshots. Two helicopters tried to get close to the battle that was going on, but a red beam quickly blown them out of the sky. As the helicopters crashed on the ground, the shockwave pushed Crypto off of the building. He was disoriented for a while, but when he opened his eyes he was snapped out of it.

A figure was standing in front of him. He was just as short as Crypto, and was wearing an outfit similar to his. Once Crypto looked at his face, he saw that it was another furon. He was holding a gun that looked like some kind of flame thrower. "Another furon?" He said. "How unexpected, unfortunately this planet is only big enough for one of us." He pointed his flame thrower at Crypto.

Crypto quickly used his PK to throw his new foe a few feet back, and then he stood up.

He and Crypto looked each other straight in the eye, preparing for a showdown. Crypto suddenly felt a rush going through his body. It was the same one he used to get when he destroyed the humans. He suddenly realized why he was so bored of killing humans. They were too weak; he needed someone who could at least be a challenge to defeat. Crypto smiled and pulled out his Zap-O-Matic. "Alright you furon monkey, let's dance." With that said, the two furons charged at each other, starting their one on one showdown.

THE END.


End file.
